Thunderbirds: International Rescue do it again!
by BlueJello86
Summary: The thunderbird boys battle against the evil forces of the Hood, Caution this is scarey stuff! please R


It was peaceful morning on Tracey Island and the boys were lounging by the pool ****

Thunderbirds: Episode 7: International Rescue do it again!

It was peaceful morning on Tracey Island and the boys were lounging by the pool. Tintin and Alan were sipping champagne while resting on their deck chairs. They were watching Gordon and Scott race in the swimming pool. Gordon won every time naturally for he was one of the worlds fastest free style champions and a past Olympic champion at the butterfly stroke. John of course could not be with them as he was busy up in space manning Thunderbird 5. Jeff strolled out through the palm trees and sat on a nearby chair next to his dear friend Kyranto who began to tell Jeff exiting hair-raising stories of when he had been working in Kew Gardens advising on Asian orchids.

And so that sets our scene but before we continue the characters must be introduced…

Scott Tracey: aged 26yrs: flies thunderbird 1 and assists flights in thunderbird 3

John Tracey: aged 25yrs old: mas thunderbird 5

Virgil Tracey: aged 24yrs: flies thunderbird 2 

Gordon Tracey: aged 22yrs: mans thunderbird 4

Alan Tracey: aged 21yrs: flies thunderbird 3 and assists with thunderbird 5

****

Brains: Mr… Mr Tu, Tu, Tracey you're needed inside.

__

Jeff stood up and went inside followed by his 4 nosy sons who were eager to find out what was going on. 

__

The large portrait of John hung on the wall next to other similar ones of his brothers, and his eyes were flashing.

****

Alan: Holy spot! He's possessed! We must get help!! 

****

Scott: Calm down Alan! Remember how we had those little chats about that imagination of yours?

****

Alan: Yes Scott

****

Jeff: What is it John?

****

John's voice: Not much I just thought that maybe you'd want to know about the new shuttle that's being launched in a few minutes! You know just in case something goes wrong! 

****

Jeff: Thanks John we'll keep an eye on it

****

* * * * Meanwhile at the launch site* * * * * * 

****

The Hood to one of his large eye-browed men: Fritz! I want you to take the bomb and put it inside the shuttle! I want that ship to be destroyed! 

****

Fritz: yes sir

__

So Fritz crept off to sabotage the mission but little did he know that he had been seen, a small boy had overheard the whole conversation and was now muttering quietly to himself!

****

Little boy Billy: This looks like a job for international rescue! _(He wondered what one of his many identical brothers would do in this situation) _

__

He pulled on his little- boy- sized pink international rescue sash and ran off towards the shuttle!

* * * Some time later* * * 

__

The shuttle was ready to launch – the 3 astronauts entered the ship and were strapped in.

With an almighty roar the shuttle took off and the astronauts smiled happily to them selves, as did a small boy who had stowed away inside the shuttle in an attempt to save the ship….

As the shuttle got higher and higher into space one of the astronauts expressed a worry that the shuttle wasn't up to making the difficult journey to the sun.

****

Astro 1: Nothings going to go wrong, don't worry

****

Astro 2: But what if it does? What shall we do?

****

Astro 1: I tell you everything's going to be fine… _he mutters to himself_… I sure hope that nothing disastrous happens on this trip!

__

Silence

****

Astro 1: (_shouting_) I SAID I SURE HOPE NOTHING DISASTROUS HAPPENS ON THIS TRIP!

****

Brains: Mr Tracey sir!!

****

Jeff: Yes Brains

****

Brains: The shuttle I… I… I, 

****

Jeff: Yes? spit it out man!

****

Brains: I, I… I, don't, I don't…

****

Jeff: You're trying my patience!

****

Brains: I don't think the shuttles going to make it!

****

Jeff: What!?

__

Onboard the shuttle the crew's is in panic… several of the vital components have broken due to the stress and strain of the journey… 

****

Astro 2: I won't say I told you so…

Silence

****

Astor 2: I told you so!

****

Astro 3: Shut up what are we going to do?

****

Astro 1: If only some could help us… hang on a minute yes I've got it! This is a job for International Rescue

__

Instantly all the crew start humming the Thunderbird's tune! But alas before Astro 1 could reach to call them he was struck on the head by a large, heavy, falling object…. As he swayed in and out of conscience he muttered to himself. 

****

Astro 1: must call International Rescue…….. Must… call…..Inter…national…. Res…….cue

****

Astro 2: I say we could call International Rescue

****

Astro 3: great idea

****

Astro 2: This is The Sparrow calling International Rescue 

****

Jeff: yes this is International Rescue, what is your position?

****

Astro 2: Alpha Charlie Zeta Nine Zeta Beta…

****

Jeff: what? Who's Charlie? Speak English man!

****

Astro 2: We are just left of that big yellow sun thing

****

Jeff: we're on our way!

* * * *

****

Jeff: Scott!

****

Scott: yes father?

****

Jeff: you and Alan need to get into Thunderbird 3 and go rescue those men!!

****

Scott: A-OK father!

__

Scott changes out of his dodgy silk shirt in a matter of seconds and then he was ready to go!

Cue exiting thunderbird music… and Thunderbird 3 is ready to be launched

****

Alan: ready Scott?

****

Scott: F.A.B!

__

The shuttle launches into the air and in less that a minute Thunderbird 2 has arrived near the distressed ship.

****

Astro 2: Thunderbird 3? Are you there?

****

Scott: yes what is the problem

****

Astro 2: Well quite a few things actually! Several of our vital components appear to be well, broken, and our captain is dead!

****

Scott: DEAD!?

****

Astro 2: or injured I forget, and we have just discovered that there is a bomb onboard and that we only have 4 seconds before it blows us up!! The bomb has also started smoking!

****

Scott to audience: remember kids smoking is bad!!

****

Alan: Scott this is no time for your stupid advertising campaigns! Those men need rescuing!

__

Alan brings Thunderbird 3 up along side The Sparrow and Scott climbs aboard, he finds the men and using great strength he carried all three back to Alan. 

Just as the ship is ready to depart Scott hears a voice

****

Voice: help me!! help me!!!

****

Scott: I'm going back!!

****

All: what!!?

****

Scott: I think someone's still trapped inside!

****

Astro 3: that's ridiculous we were the only ones onboard… weren't we?

Scott climbed back aboard the ship and followed the sounds of the voices… then he found him, a little boy trapped down a 20ft shaft. 

****

Scott: hold on son I'm coming down!

__

So Scott made the dangerous climb down the shaft towards the little boy

****

Billy: help me!!!

****

Scott: I'm trying to

__

He lifts the little boy to safety, not before very nearly falling himself!

__

On his way out he noticed the bomb that was smoking away on the floor… he lent over and flicked the off switch with only 1 second to go!!!

They journeyed safely home…

****

Meanwhile 

__

Jeff discovered that there had indeed been a bomb on board the shuttle and that The Hood was responsible for this treacherous act…

__

The Hood discovered that International Rescue had stopped the destruction of the ship and he was most annoyed. He sent one of his men to find out what was going on but the man said that he already had plans that night… 

****

Lady P: come on Parker you know what to do! We'll find out what's really going on here!

****

Parker: yes M'lady

__

Lady P entered the posh restaurant and sat down on an empty table, Parker stood nearby at the bar and they waited, finally a large eye-browed man came in and sat with Penelope. They began to talk and eat

****

Lady P: so tell me what do you do for a living?

****

Herman: I'm not supposed to talk about it 

****

Lady P: oh well in that case why don't we go back to my place!

****

Herman: ok 

****

Lady P: ok lets go! Parker 

****

Parker: Yes M'lady hic… hic

****

Lady P: Parker have you been drinking?

****

Parker: no m'lady… hic…hic… not really

****

Lady P: I don't think that you should be driving (_she turned to Herman_) can we take your car?

****

Herman: of course… excellent!

****

Lady P: what?

****

Herman: um nothing!

__

But after they had been travelling for some time Penelope noticed that they were not heading in the right direction… 

****

Lady P: Um driver? Are you sure you're heading in the right direction?

****

Herman: yes don't worry we're going right where I want to be!!!

__

They arrived at a deserted hut, next to the ocean and Lady P was taken to the hut which contained, she discovered, a submarine

__

She was then taken under water to a small hidden base!

****

Herman: _tying her up_ this will stop you from nosing into our business!!!

****

Lady P: what are you going to do?

****

Herman: my orders are to tie you up and then blast a hole in the side of the base letting water flood in and you will, in time, drown!

****

Lady P: why don't you just shoot me now?

****

Herman: That wouldn't be any fun now, would it?

****

Lady P: maybe this is time for a good old British compromise!?

__

But he left and Penelope heard the sound of the submarine starting and the sound of a bullet being fired, a hole appeared in the wall and water began to slowly fill the room…

****

Lady P: oh no what shall I do? This is most strenuous

__

She wobbled around a bit on her chair and finally managed to get her mirror out, after examining herself for a good minute she suddenly remembered the transmitter in her mirror!

****

Lady P: this is Lady Penelope calling International Rescue, come in Jeff!

****

Jeff: yes Penny?

__

Quickly Penny described the situation and Jeff assured her that someone would be on their way with in seconds.

****

Lady P: (_talking to herself_) I hope it's that nice young man Gordon I do like him!

__

Thunderbird 2 was quick on the scene and it lowered its pod into the water… there was no doubt on everyone mind what would come out of Thunderbird 2's pod this week! The pod floated on the water and everyone was amazed to see that the number on it was not 4 but 3!! The Mole crawled out of the pod and straight into the water… it sunk almost immediately!

****

Virgil: Oops!

__

So Thunderbird 2 went back to Tracey Island collected Thunderbird 4 and returned to rescue Lady P.

Thunderbird 4 plunged into the water and avoiding the remains of The Mole managed to reach the base. 

Inside the base the water was gradually rising… and then just as it got to a critical point it would go down… Penny was most confused. But then the water rose higher than before and just, as she was about to run out of air Gordon swam to her rescue! He carried her up to the surface where they were picked up by Thunderbird 2!

Later that evening the gang sat around on Tracey Island and Tintin bustled in with some cucumber sandwiches, which they all heartily enjoyed! 

****

Scott: so father did you try to find out who was responsible for the bomb and the capturing?

****

Jeff: well judging from Kyranto's weird behaviour resonantly I'd say it was his evil half brother The Hood!!!

****

John: duh duh duuuuuu!

****

Scott: John, who's taking care of Thunderbird 5?

****

John: what? Oops!

****

All: John!

****

John: Hee hee hee!

****

* * Up in Thunderbird 5***

****

Billy: this is International Rescue calling base, we are go for launch, F.A.B!!!!

**__**

Cue Thunderbird music!


End file.
